A Mile in my Shoes
by lordofthelazy
Summary: Sabrina finally has had enough of Puck, so she decides to make a bet with him. The two have to act like each other for a week, and the first person to give up has to face terrible consequences. Losing is not an option, but do they really know what they're getting into?


A Mile in my Shoes

**AN **

**"saying"**

**'thinking'**

**Mirror is not the Master. I REPEAT, Mirror is NOT the Master! So yeah this is my very first fanfic ever, and no flames please. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Once more the sun rose on the picturesque Ferryport Landing. The birds were singing, the roosters were crowing, and the bright flowers just added to the sense of tranquility and—

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Said fairy boy had just sat down for breakfast when he heard IT. Granny Relda sighed as she set the plates of scrambled cobra eggs with raspberry-mushroom gravy on the table. You could see the look of mischief, glee, and flat-out shenanigans on Puck's face as he turned around in his seat, waiting for Sabrina to come down.

"Oh _MAN!_ You'd better run for your LIFE fairy, because when I catch you, you're in for a world of pain!"

As she spoke those threatening words, Uncle Jake, Granny, and Daphne stared in shock at what had just run down the stairs.

'I think that's Sabrina' Jake thought to himself, 'But what the heck did Puck _do_ to her?'

Sabrina stormed up to the table looking like she'd been in a car wash (you know, the ones with the multicolored soap), dragged through a sandbox, and had her hair cut by a blind person.

"Oh there you are Grimm, I was wondering when you'd show up. Nice haircut by the way. Were the Three Blind Mice cutting people's hair? I hope for your sake that it was free, 'cus I would hate for you to have to had paid for anything that somehow made you even uglier."

"You little creep!"

Uncle Jake was holding in snorts of laughter while Granny mentally facepalmed. Daphne was still in shock over Sabrina's appearance. By this time, Sabrina had switched from banging Puck's head against the table, and they were shouting insults at each other.

"Dogface!"

"Moron!"

"Freak!"

"Stinkpot!"

"Ugly!"

"Fairy Boy!"

"LIEBLINGS! Stop this right now. Sabrina, for goodness sakes get off the table! And you, Puck, have got to learn when enough is enough. Now both of you go upstairs."

After Sabrina jumped to the floor, she followed Puck, punching him hard on the shoulder. As they trudged up the stairs, the family still eating breakfast heard them start to argue once again.

"AND NO FIGHTING!"

Granny's words fell on deaf ears as she heard two doors slam shut.

There was silence at the table, but it was shattered moments later when Daphne sighed happily and said, "Gravy! Those two are so in love!"

Granny and Mr. Canis gave each other a knowing glance, and Jake smirked, but no one commented.

* * *

"That boy is so _annoying_! He just can't give it a rest, can he. I mean what does he expect? That I'm just going to sit back and smile while he continues to pull all these childish pranks on me? Well I'll show him! I'm gonna go up to him and... do something. That he'll never expect!" Sabrina sighed, not really knowing what to do. "Ah ha! I've got it!"

She sprinted out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Yes, what she was about to do had to be a complete surprise. From everyone except Puck, that is. She knocked on his door until he jerked it open with an annoyed groan. "What do you want whoever you are—!"

"_Grimm_? Why'd you wanna talk to me?" His jaw hit the ground, but he hid his shock pretty quickly. "Heh, yeah that's right. I know no one can resist the Trickster King." He posed cockily with his hands on his hips.

"Ugh, get over yourself moron! You and I both know that everyone but that insane Moth can resist you." He looked offended and started to talk, but Sabrina put her hand over his mouth.

"No. Let _me _talk for once. You think that you've got it _soooo_ hard. "_Oh no, everyone thinks I'm a hero but I'm totally not one. There's no way that I could possibly be choosing to save Sabrina and Daphne all day long, I'm forced to do this. I'm a villain of the worst kind. Blah blah blah!_"

Puck started to protest, but Sabrina kept on going. "NO! I bet you wouldn't be able to last a day in my shoes. You never work, or think, or try to do anything helpful at all. The only thing you think about is how you're going to prank me next!"

"HEY!" Puck yelled, effectively shutting Sabrina up. "Grimm, you say I wouldn't last as you? Hah, As if! I'm the Trickster King, I can do anything. But you, however, are such a stick in the mud that you'd have no hope in the world trying to be me. While you're doing your little _chores_, I'm making tactical prank strategies and training my monkey army. Oh, and I didn't even mention all the hard work I go through finding the ingredients for my pranking. You'd be a total failure!"

"Oh YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Both kids glared at each other, furious.

Sabrina spoke first. "Well since you're so sure I'm gonna fail, how bout we make a bet?" Puck looked at her suspiciously before saying, "What kinda bet?"

"For a week, you pretend to be me, and I pretend to be you. That includes _everything_, from chores, to reactions, to magic. The person who drops out or cracks first loses, and gets to be publicly humiliated. Do you accept?" "Do I accept? _Do I accept?_ Of COURSE I do! The Trickster King never denies a challenge! When does this thing start?" "Great. We start in two days. Tomorrow is reserved for preparation. See you then."

Sabrina walked out his room and returned to hers to plan. 'Heh heh heh, this is going to be just too easy!'

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sabrina crept out of her room, shutting the door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake anyone up. She opened the door leading to Mirror's room.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY SANCTUA—oh hey Starfish. What brings you here so early? Did Puck do something again?"

"No, it's what's about to happen to _him_ this time. Mirror, do you have anything that would turn me into a fairy temporarily? That wouldn't affect my magic addiction, of course."

He gave Sabrina a weird look. "Um yes, I might have something like that. Wait just a moment." He then shot off down the long hallway, returning with two small bottles, one teal and one clear. "Here you go! The teal potion gives you all the benefits of being a fairy—wings, shape shifting, magic—without the addiction. Just know that you won't be able to handle magic again after the potion wears off. The clear one reverses the effects of Puck's prank from yesterday. I thought you might like that."

"Great! Thanks Mirror!" she said, running off. "Uh huh, good luck with getting revenge on Puck, Starfish!"

"Oh don't you worry," she whispered to herself, "I'll be fine. Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

**Yeah, it might not be great, but I'm just seeing how I do on this whole writing thing. I don't know how my future schedule will be, so I'm sorry if update times are slow (just incase anyone actually cares) Bye! :)**


End file.
